


Hero from the Darkside

by Dominique_Icefall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Good Slytherins, Hogwarts First Year, Slytherin, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominique_Icefall/pseuds/Dominique_Icefall





	1. Chapter 1

**"Slytherin!"**

 

 

Harry sighed, handing the sorting hat back to Professor McGonagall before heading towards the Slytherin table. He wasn't sure how to feel about being sorted into the 'evil' house. Malfoy was there, smirking proudly and reminding Harry of his cousin Dudley. The wizard who'd killed Harry's parents was from this house, and he worried about those rising similarities. Their wands had the same core, they were in the same Hogwarts house, what next? Was Voldemort an unwanted orphan too? 

 

Harry tried to push his doubts to the side as he sat at the table. The sorting was still going but he couldn't concentrate. What if was just like the Dursley's always said? What if he was just a criminal in the making? An ungrateful waste, a burden on society, a stain of mankind-

 

"Potter?" 

 

He'd never amount to anything. He'd die young as his parents did. He'd never find a family or make friends, Ron clearly didn't like Slytherins and if they were all like Malfoy then Harry would be left an outcast because he couldn't stand Dudley-like people and there was no way they'd ever get along. He was going to be alone again. The only difference now would be that it wouldn't be Dudley chasing away potential friends but his sorting and his beliefs. He'd be alone for being himself. 

 

"Potter!" someone snapped their fingers in front of his face and Harry blinked. "Better?"

 

"Yeah," Harry smiled, running a hand through his hair in embarrassment. "Thanks,"

 

The dark skinned boy hummed, still eyeing Harry with suspicion but nodded. Harry's mouth fell open when he noticed the spread laid out for dinner. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

 

Harry piled his plate with a bit of everything, except the peppermints. Without Dudley there to eat it all, Harry was able to try anything and everything offered. It was delicious. 

 

"Hungry Potter?" Malfoy asked with a raised eyebrow. 

 

Harry glanced between his loaded plate, and everyone else's neat proportions with mild embarrassment. 

 

"Yeah," Harry shrugged. "A bit..."

 

He tried everything but by the time dessert was served he hadn't finished his plate. It vanished and was replaced with a clean plate.

 

Harry looked from the blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs, and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding and more he couldn't name with awe. As he had with dinner he attempted to try everything. 

 

After the feast the first years were taken to their dorms. Slytherin was in the dungeons, and their password was 'Politics' but it was charmed so the other houses only heard it as 'Pureblood'. When a student from another house uses that password it alerts Professor Snape, their Head of House.

 

Professor Snape was a very...intimidating person, Harry decided after the stern man had passed out their class schedule and dismissed them to bed. Professor Snape's face seemed frozen in a glare, with a sneer ready to humiliate anyone who crossed him.

 

Harry dropped into bed that night scared out of his mind. He almost got sick when he realized he missed his cupboard. At least there he knew what to expect when he woke up. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat on an armchair in the common room flipping through his potions textbook. It was unsettling to wake up on his own, without Aunt Petunia yelling at him to make breakfast or Dudley jumping on the stairs and getting wood dust in his eyes. It was unsettling, but Harry thought it was nice too. 

 

"Oh," a girl whispered, walking into the common room. "We're not the first ones' awake Trace,"

 

Harry glanced at the two girls, one looked like she was still asleep. 

 

"Good morning," Harry said softly, not wanting to break the calm of the common room.

 

"Have you had breakfast yet?" the dark-haired girl asked.

 

"No," he said. "I'm not sure how to find the Great Hall,"

 

"I can show you the way," 

 

Harry put his textbook into his school bag before following the girls. Daphne Greengrass kept a hand on Tracey Davis' wrist, dragging the sleepy-eyed girl with them. 

 

"Breakfast starts at seven," Daphne said as they walked into the Great Hall. "and ends at eight-thirty,"

 

Harry nodded, sitting down across from them. Tracey yawned before faceplanting the wooden table. She groaned, pillowing her head in her arms. 

 

"Is she...?"

 

"She'll be fine," Daphne said. "Once the food gets here,"

 

Harry nodded. There didn't seem to be very many people up this early. Mostly upper-year students at Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. He pulled out his schedule from his bag and wondered where he'd find the Transfiguration classroom.


End file.
